Nunca te alejes de mi
by Karyblack
Summary: despues de un mal entedido el rubio lo unico que desea es encontrarla para explicarle y no perderla .... lean , es mi primer DG sean sinceras!


Lo tipico, los personajes pertenecen a rowlin

**Nunca te alejes de mi**

**By: KaryBlack**

No sabia que hacer, lo único que se le paso por la cabeza fue ponerse a correr por el castillo buscándola, eso no podía quedar así, ella tenia que saber que lo que vio el no lo pudo evitar, tenia que explicarle que pansy fue la que le dio el beso y que el la alejó, pero ella no lo vio, ella solo vio que se estaban dando un beso.

Corría desesperado no la encontraba por ningún lado, no sabia que hacer, labia buscado por todo el castillo, sus lugares favoritos, el sauce boxeador …….. POR TODOS LADOS!!!! Y no podía encontrarla, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando escucho su voz, estaba como si nada, esos lo irritaba, _ella es tan buena actriz!_ . Estaba hablando con su amiga luna, su amiga desde que ingreso al ED, no pudo aguatar mas, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que explicarle!

- Gin!- la llamo… ella lo miro con un hielo que en el acto lo congelo, ya no estaba esa mirada que tanto le gustaba

- Malfoy… ¿se te ofrece algo?- si su mirada había sido fría, su voz fue peor, esa voz que tanto el conocía, porque era la misma con la cual el trataba a sus enemigos en años anteriores.

- Por favor Gin!, necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches- su voz no era normal, estaba cansado de tanto correr y sonó desesperado, porque así se encontraba, no quería perderla, pero no pudo seguir porque ella corto inmediatamente.

- Malfoy tú y yo no tenemos NADA de que hablar- y así sin más se alejo con luna que todavía no salía de su asombro.

Luna no dijo nada en el camino, esperó a que estuvieran sola en la pieza de ginny y así preguntarle que había sido esa escena con el rubio slytherin.

Cuando por fin se encontraron solas ginny fue la primera en hablar

- no preguntes todavía luna – le dijo con la voz entrecortada – solo abrázame amiga… por favor… abrázame – y así lo hizo, poco a poco fue armando cabos y solo esperaba que ginny le confesara lo que pasaba, pero su amiga en aquel momento no podía hablar, lo único que salía de su boca era un llanto que a luna le partió el alma.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En otro lado del castillo, lejos de la torre de griffindor, en el cuarto del rubio slutherin, lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos, cosas que golpeaban la pared y caían estrepitosamente, no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, ella lo había tratado con tanta frialdad, tan ajena a la ginny que el amaba – porque así era, el la amaba- sus ojos estaban húmedos, ya que mientras arrojaba cosas contra la pared, mientras golpeaba su puño contra su ropero, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lagrimas de desesperación, de frustración, de dolor.

Cayo derrotado al piso, con su espalda en la pared y sus manos tapando su rostro, no podía perderla no a ella.

Ella era todo para el desde la muerte de sus padres, estuvo con el cuando regreso a hogwarts después de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior, no podía perderla, simplemente no podía! En eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dando paso a un joven moreno, que la ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo y el cuarto destrozado se acerco a el.

- Draco… que te pasa? – no obtuvo respuesta, Draco no quería levantar la cabeza y enfrentar a Blaise, a pesar de que era su mejor amigo y confidente, no quería q lo viera, pero no aguanto mucho tiempo, su amigo volvió a preguntar- Draco por favor dime que ocurre, mira como esta tu cuarto-.

- la perdí blaise- fue lo que pudo articular – la perdí y ahora no se que hacer- dijo con la voz entrecortada, su amigo se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que el

- explícate- dijo blaise que ya se imaginaba la razón por la cual draco se encontraba en ese estado.

- ella vio cuando pansy me agarro y me dio un beso – blaise no supo que decir – pero todo lo planeo esa imbecil, no se como se entero de mi relación con ella y espero para encontrarme solo cuando estaba esperando a ginebra en el lago, se acerco con una excusa estupida y cuando vio que gin estaba seca me beso y no pude sacármela de encima, cuando vi a gin a lo lejos, que salía corriendo hacia el castillo la separe y Salí corriendo tras ella- todo esto lo dijo mas sereno, pero cada palabra cargada de el dolor que sentía dentro – la hubieses visto como me miro, como me hablo! Nunca la había escuchado tan fría, tan distante, ni siquiera cuando éramos enemigos, blaise, nunca me imagine que podría tratarme así – no aguanto mas nuevamente gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su amigo le puso la mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.

- pero debe haber alguna forma para que hablen, para que puedas explicarle lo que realmente pasó- blaise trataba de confortarlo, el supo desde el principio la atracción que ejercía la pelirroja en su amigo.

- trate blaise, ahora no se que hacer, ella es todo para mi! No se que haria si ella se va de milado, blaise, estaria perdido, ella ha sido mirazon para soportar todas la humillaciones y las caras feas que me han dado en este colegio desde el año pasado, no sabria como soportarlo si ella no esta a mi lado- fue lo ultimo que el rubio dijo, no queria seguir hablando, nesecitaba tranquilisarse y su amigo lo sabia.

- descuida draco que todo se va a solucionar, ella te ama y tu la amas a ella, ya veras que esto se solucionara pronto- y sin decir mas se levanto y camino hacia la puerta para loego salir del cuarto.

Al salir su amigo el rubio se levanto del suelo camino hacia su velador, abrio el cajón y saco una cajota negra, dentro de esta se encontraba un precioso anillo que el pensaba darselo a su novia en su proximo aniversario, dentro de unas semanas mas, le propondria matrimonio antes de salir del colegio, no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ella. Lo miro recordando como habia comenzado todo.

A ginny snape le puso como tutor a su mejor alumno en pociones nada mas y nada menos que a draco malfoy, todo porque su TIMOS de pociones resulto muy mal, no lo podia creer, el era su enemigo, enemigo de su familia y del chico que ella estaba enamorada – o eso creia- las primeras clases fueron un desastre tras otro, no aguantaban mas de tres minutos sin pelear, simplemente no se soportaban, con el pasar de las semanas su convivencia fue mas llevadera, no al extremos de amigos, pero ya no peleaban tanto, hasta que un dia el rubio slytherin llego desanimado y triste, ginny al notarlo se preocupo ya que no llego con unos de sus habituales y desagradables saludos hacia ella, se aserco y le pregunto que le pasaba , pero no obtuvo respuesta, después de esto desistio y sigui con sus libros, pero al terminar esa clase draco no aguanto mas y lanso unas maldiciones que ella en su vida habia escuchado – y eso que vivia con seis hermanos- el no le conto , pero desde ese dia empesaron a ser amigos, no a ala vista de todo el colegio, solo cuando estaban en las clases particulares, pero desde ses momento en los dos empezo a nacer un sentimiento que luego fue creciendo y que se reforsaria con el apoyo que ella le dio cuando le ordenaron matar al director del colegio y cuando tuvo que huir con snape después de esto, ella fue incondicional con el, y en ese momento el rubio supo que ella era la mujer para el, nadie mas podia ocupar su corazon como lo hacia ella.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

a la mañana siguiente cuanado todos fueron al gran salon por su desayuno, el rubio aparecio junto a blaise y sus dos gorilas, sin disimulo miro hacia la mesa de griffindor, pero no la encontro ahí, con su cabeza gacha, com nunca se encamino hacia su mesa y comenso a desayunar, no fue consiente de nada hasta que blaise le pego un codaso en las costillas y se obligo a levantar la cabeza, justo en el momento en que la pelirroja iva entrando al comedor con el trio, la vio como si nada y en cambio el estaba destrosado, con unas ojeras y un rostro mas palido del habitual, pero lo que el no sabia es que el rostro de ginny se debia pociones y much maquillaje, ya que ella no pudo pegar un ojo en la noche, después de haberle contado lo sucedido a su amiga, vio comoluna miraba a ginny y esta le sonrio, eso dejo el animo del rubio por los suelos, esa sonrisa ya no iva dirigida a el, su sonrisa era o que le ilimunaba el dia cada mañana que la veia entrar al gran comedor, la sonrisa cómplice que compartian todos los dias.

- draco, deja de mirar que pronto el trio se va a dar cuenta- y si no hubiese sido por blaise que lo saco de letargo, no hbiese reaccionado.

- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE ELLOS OPINEN!!! – grito el rubio atrayendo la atención de todo el comedor – lo unico que quiero es hablar con ella – y sin mas miro a ginny, esta lo miraba estupefacta, vio en la cara del rubio gran dolor, el mismo dolor que se podia leer en sus ojos si se ponia mas atención. No lo soporto mas y salio del gran comedor hacia su primera clase sin dirigir una palabra al trio y bajo la atenta mrada del rubio. Este salio detrás de ella sin mucho disimulo.

Corrio por lo pasillos tras ella hasta que se detuvo enfrente del lago y la vio parada contemplandolo, no espero mucho y se asercó.

- gin- dijo en un susurro

- no quiero verte- fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la pelirroja

- por favor gin, dejame explicarte – dijo ya deseperado

Ella se voltio y el rubio pudo ver gruesas lagrimas bajando por su mejilla, no la podia ver así, no denuevo, also su mano para secar las lagrimas pero ella dio un paso atrás.

- no me vuelvas tocar en tu vida draco malfoy- dijo ella con el mismo tono que el rubio utilisara hace mas de un año, arrastrando las palabras.

- por favor – pidio el aguantando las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos

- no – fue la respuesta de la chica y se puso a caminar hacia el castillo, pero no pudo dar mas de tres paso, ya que sintio la mano del rubio agarrando la suya, se dio vuelta y lo que vio le destroso el corazon.

- por favor mi amor- dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada y gruesas lagrimas bajando sus mejllas. Ella quedo paralisada, nunca lo habia visto asi, tan destruido, nisiquiera cuando muerio dumbeldor – por favor gin, escuchame – pidio acercandose y tomando su rostro con sus manos y acercando sus frentes mientras cerraban sus ojos – erdoname, te juro que no queria, que ella fue la que me beso, mi amor, por favor creeme- le pidio el rubio con el dolor marcado en cada una de sus palabras – te juro que nunca haria nada por lastimarte, eres a la unica mujer que he amado en toda mi vida, por favor ginebra, creeme- tomo un poco de aire – sabes que seria incapaz de hacerte daño, no a ti, no a mi angel- le dijo

- draco- su voz sono como un susurro

- por favor mi amor, no me dejes – le pidio el rubio con su voz entrecortada – eres lo unico valioso que tengo en mi vida, no me dejes-

- draco – la chica no podia verlo así, sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y alla lo maba tanto, lo conocia y sabia que lo que el decia era verdad. Lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, y draco no podia creer que ella lo estuviera abrasando denuevo.

- oh mi amor – fue lo unico que salio del rubio antes de buscar sus labios y besarla con tanta pasion, habia tenido tanto miedo de perderla, la noche anterior habia sido una pesadilla pensado que ella ya no iva a estar nunca mas a su lado, siguieron besandose hasta que ella hablo.

- draco, tenemos clases- dijo en forma divertida

- no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo, no quiero ir a una estupida clase y perder este momento- dijo el rubio- tengo una idea mejor- dijo este con una gran sonrisa – quiero estar tranquilo contigo, vamos a mi cuarto- ella lo miro con cierta renuencia- no haremos nada, solo quiero estar tranquilo y abrasarte y besarte sin que nadie me mire mal- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia algunos alumnos que paseaban por el lago.

- esta bien, pero en tu sala comun habra gente que me mirara mal a mi- dijo esta

- no, a esta hora todos estaran en clases- dijo el rubio y sin mas tomo la amno de la chica y se encamino a las mazmorras, entraron en su sala comun y como el dijo estaba desierta, se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio del chico, era muy elegante y con una cama a dosel muy grande en medio de la alcoba, dejo a ginny y fue hacia su velador y abrio su cajon y sin mirar a la pelirroja saco la pequeña caja negra ahí tenia guardada.

- pensaba darte esto en nuestro aniversario – dijo sin darse vuelta

Ginny lo miro sin comprender, iva a preguntar justo cuando el rubio se dio vuelta y en su mano tenia una pequeña cajita negra, ginny se llevo una mano hacia su boca de la impresión

- se que es un poco apresurado, pero no podria estar un dia mas sin saber que estaras conmigo para siempre – dijo mirandola a los ojos, ella no decia nada, solo salian lagrimas de sus ojos, el rubio se fue asercando – ginebra wealey, serias capaz de pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? – pregunto el rubio abriendo la cajita para dar lugar a un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante rosado en medio - gin, te casarias conmigo?-

Saliendo de su asombro la pelirroja se arrojo a su brazos

- si, mil veces si!- dijo ella muy emocionada

- oh mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – dijo el poniendo el anillo en el dedo tembloroso de ella.

Ella no espero mas y lo beso, con tanto amor, con tanta pasion, el beso se fue conviertiendo en un beso cargado de deseo, cosa que el rubio no pudo aguantar y la beso de igual manera pidiendo permiso para profundisar el beso y asi comenzo una lucha entre sus lenguas, lentamente se fueron asercando a la cama en la cual el rubio deposito a la pelirroja sin romper el beso, sus carisias fueron subiendo de tono a medida que seguían besandose, el solo queria sentirla y ella tambien, no queria alejarse nunca mas, sabian que vidria la parte mas dura de su relacion, contarselo a los padres de la chica, pero eso a el no le importaba, mientras estuviera con ella, lentamente ginny fue desbrochando la camisa del rubio, pero el no se daba cuenta, estaba tan maravillado sintiendola como nunca, estaba tan ensimismado que no escucho el gemido que ella lanso cuando el paso una de sus manos por uno de sus senos, claro que el rubio no se dio cuenta de esto, poco a poco el fue recobrando sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de que estaba con toda su camisa desabrochada, recobro sus sentidos y le dijo

- no gin, no quiero que te sientas obligada – dijo el

- draco, te amo y quiero que lo hagamos, quiero sentirme parte de ti- dijo ella con la voz cargada de deseo, esto debilito la barreras del rubio que no dudo en lansarse a sus labio nuevamente en un beso cargado de tanto deseo que le fue imposible contener un gemido. Lentamente fue desabrochando la camisa de la pelirroja dejando ver el fino brasier de encajes blancos que estaba utilizando la pelirroja, lo dejo sin aliento, dejo sus labios y se encamino al cuello de la pelirroja extasiado por la suavidad de su piel, no podia para de besarla y recorrer sus piernas, arrancando gemidos de la pelirroja, ya no habia vuelta atrás, ya no, ginny con manos temblorosas arranco la camisa del rubio dejando a la vista su perfecto abdomen marcado por los años de entreanamiento, lo acaricio lentamente, sacando del rubio gemidos roncos que la enloquecían mas aun, lentamente dirijio sus manos hacia el pantalón del rubio desabrochando el pantal´n y bajandolo, asu vez el rubio desabrocho su falda , desasiendose de ella al instante, en pocos momentos estaban desnudos, dandose caricias qu ella nunca habia experimentado y que el, a pesar de haber estado con otras chicas nunca lo habia sentido, habia tenido sexo, pero nunca lo habia hecho con la mujer que amaba. El rubio besaba los senos de ella encantado, no podia parar, dirijio su otra mano a la parte mas intima de la muchacha haciendo q esta se estremeciera, lentamente fue acariciando, haciendo que la respiración de la chica se entrecortara mas, ella ya no podia aguantar mas, abrio sus piernas haciendo q el rubio la mirara y ella asintiera con la cabeza, el pococ a poco se fue acomodando en medio de sus piernas, lentamente fue entrando en ella, la miro y pudo ver como su rostro estaba contraido en una mueca de dolor.

- te estoi haciendo daño? – pregunto preocupado y con su voz entrecortada por el deseo, ella lo miro y repondio

- creo que es normal con una pequeña sonrisa

- prometo que lo hare despacio- dijo este

Y lentamente fue entrando, extasiado por la calidez y la estreches de su entrada, ella reprimio un pequeño grito de dolor cuando el por fin traspaso la barrera de su virginidad, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima saliera de sus ojos, el paro para que ella se fuera acostumbrando y luego se empeso a mover lentamente y el dolor fue pasando, el empeso a moverse un poco mas rapido y asi aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez mas rapido y los dos bañados de sudor llegaron a un orgasmo que draco nunca habia sentido, no pudo reprimir el gran gemido que salio de sus labios, nunca se habia sentido como lo hacia ahora, en el cielo, habia tocado el cielo gracias a su pelirroja, ginny por su parte estaba impresionada por lo que habia sentido con el rubio, nunca penso que hacer el amor fuera tan maravilloso. Lentamente el rubio se recosto sobre ella para descansar, habia sido maravilloso, luego de recuperar el aliento se salio de dentro de la pelirroja y la atrajo hacia el, ella no se nego al abrazo.

- fue lo mas maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado- dijo mirandola a los ojos – te amo, te amo tanto gin!

- yo tambien te amo draco – dijo ella mirandola con profundo amor

- mañana mismo quiero hablar con tus padres – dijo este

- draco, no crees que es um poço apresurado?

- no, no quiero esperar mas, en menos de un mes salgo de hogwarts y quiero hacerlo bien- dijo este

- esta bien, les mandare una lechusa mañana a primera hora

- no, se la mandare yo – dijo el rubio

- pero draco- trato de protestar, pero el rubio la interrumpio con un beso

- yo les mandare la lechuza, quiero decirles que dentro de un año, cuando salgas del colegio te convertiras en mi esposa – dijo mirando la mano de la pelirroja donde se encontraba la sorija que le habia regalado, ginny miro al rubio y después su mano

- ginebra malfoy, se oye muy bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- claro que se oye bien, después de tu nombre vendra un gran apellido – dijo el rubio con un divertido orgullo, ella solo se incorporo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- Aux.!, eso duele!!- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

- te amo draco – dijo la pelirroja

- yo yo a ti gin- no sabes cuanto, dijo para el regalandole una sonrisa y una mirada lena de amor

- no puedo esperar para contarle a luna – dijo ella

- blaise se morira cuando se lo cuente ajjajajajajjajajaja – dijo el rubio

Y asi se quedaron los dos, luego de esa vez volvieron a amarse y se quedaron dormidos, cada uno con una gran sonrisaa en los labios, soñando con un futuro muy prometedor

FIN

Mi primera historia de draco y ginny, please dejen reviews, con su sincera opinión, para asi poder mejorar

Besos

ºKaryBlackº


End file.
